Dialogue of Joe Davis
A comprehensive list of the dialogue of Joe Davis. The Cat Lady Flat 3 *"What?..." *"Jesus... No..." *"YOU WERE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!!!" *"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO RUIN EVERYTHING?!?" *"What have you done?..." *"You stupid... evil... bitch." *"Who are you?" First Branch If the player selects "I'm sorry.. the door was open..." *"You took her away didn't you?" *"What has she ever done to you?!?" *"Yeah... I see..." *"That stupid cat..." *"I've been looking for it, too." *"Little bastard took off with my key." *"I'm gonna rip him to pieces..." If the players selects "I... I'm the gas inspector... there is a leak somewhere..." *"Is that so?" *"I can't smell any gas here." *"How odd..." *"I think you're lying..." *"You took here away didn't you?" *"What has she ever done to you?!?" *"Shut up!" *"I won't let you trick me again!" *"Did THEY send you?" *"THEY think I'll fall for these lies... but I'm smarter than this..." *"I know what you're up to..." Second Branch Regardless of what the player chooses, Joe will say the same thing. *"And I've gotta a gun." *"I can shoot you. Right there, in your heart." *"Of course you haven't got a heart... isn't that right?" Third Branch If the player selects "Calm down... I'll go now and we'll forget all about this..." *"There's nowhere to go..." *"It's all wrong, no matter what I do... Damn it!" If the player selects "Stay where you are!!! Don't come any closer!!!" *"I would never hurt her... I only wanted to..." *"I was trying to help, for God's sake!" If the player selects "MITZI!?! ARE YOU THERE? I NEED HELP!" *"I tried calling for help, too." *"No one ever comes." *"Just the devil." Full Stop Regardless of which branch the player went down, Joe will say the same thing before taking chase. * "GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW AND GIVE ME THAT BLASTED KEY!!!" Quiet Haven Hotel Once Susan enters Joe's hotel room. *"Come in, come in!" *"There's no need to be afraid. I... I don't bite." *"Come in already! I might need your help with something..." Regardless of what the player chooses, they will end up choosing "You need my help? I thought you wanted to kill me!" *"Why would I want to kill YOU?" *"You must be mistaken. Who do you think I am?..." If the player selects "...A man who paints on walls with blood?" *"Blood?..." *"It was just red paint..." *"What made you think it was blood? That's crazy!" If the player selects "...A self-obsessed, schizophrenic wife-killer?"" *"What?!? You thought I... No, no, no..." *"I'd never hurt my wife!" *"All this time I've just been trying to save her!" *"Why wouldn't you?" If the player selects "...A complete psycho?!?" *"Look, I've got enough on my mind right now..." *"I... I just need you to talk some sense into my wife, that's all." If the player selects "Sorry, I must've gotten the wrong idea..." *"It happens to me somtimes." *"I've been known to be a bit... intimidating. I guess." *"But I'm not a violent person." *"I mean, I will use violence if I'm pushed against the wall..." *"Do you know what I mean?" First Branch If the player selects "Where are we?..." *"I can't really remember the name of this town..." *"But I'm pretty sure the hotel is called Quiet Haven." *"I know. It's a joke!" *"They shouldn't charge half the price for this dump, if you ask me..." If the player selects "This is all just a dream... right?" *"It's funny that you would say that." *"I've already heard that somewhere today..." *"But if this is a dream... I've been asleep for a very long time." If the player selects "I'm sorry, I just want to leave..."" *"Yes, I understand." *"I wouldn't stay here myself if it was my decision to make..." *"I'm stuck here, too. You see..." *"My wife Ivy is in the room to the left." *"She's... a little fragile at the moment." *"She said she was going to do her make-up." *"...but it's been a week now. Maybe longer." *"Every time I try to talk to her she just gets.... angry... and tells me she's not done yet." *"I've cooked her a meal but she ignores me." *"She never likes what I cook..." *"If you talk to her, I'll show you the way out." *"I promise." *"Just go in there and tell her... Tell her she looks fine" *"She's always so careful about looking perfect..." If the player selects "So... your wife's been in that room for a week?..."" *"Now that you bring this up, I think it might've been a month..." *"She wants to look great. I guess it takes time, but we really have to go now..." *"I think there's a big storm coming" *"I feel it in my bones..." Full Stop After the face of a "monster" shows up in the mirrors. *"No..." *"NO, NO, NO!!!" *"This isn't Ivy!!" *"This isn't my wife..." *"It's the monster... it followed me here..." *"It always follows me, no matter what I do..." *"You must kill it." *"You've still got that power lead, haven't you?" *"The one you stole from me." *"You must use it to kill her... to strangle her." *"DO IT." *"STRANGLE THE GODDAMN CREATURE SO IT NEVER FOLLOWS ME AGAIN OR I'LL SHOOT YOU RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!!!" If the player chooses "I... you leave me no choice..." *"Go ahead..." *"Wrap it 'round her neck and pull it tight..." *"Yes... there is no other way." If the player chooses "Kill me if you want, but I won't do that!" *"You're with her... I should've guessed." *"I can't trust you." *"You're better off dead." Basement *"It's just you and me, my love." *"No one will find us here..." *"Stop worrying, Ivy... It will be all right..." *"I will always love you... You know that." *"I'm gonna make you all better." Downfall Category:Dialogue